Determine The Truth
by JoJo2604
Summary: With the evidence of a crime he swears he didn't commit stacked against him, Smithy is left with no one to turn to, will he ever clear his name and prove his innocence?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know I have loads of work to do on my other stories but three of them will hopefully be finished this coming week. This one is going to focus more on a crime rather than a relationship but will end up being Smithy/Stevie. Anyway please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

Waking in the strange bed Smithy glanced round, he could recall talking to the young blonde woman in the pub and her asking him back to her place, but the rest of the night was a mystery, but waking in her bed, he didnt need to be a detective to work out what had gone on between the pair. He rose from the bed, holding his head as a pain shot through it, he hadnt anticipated his hang over being this bad. He glanced at the clock that hung on the pale purple walls and sighed, he was over an hour late for work already. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and began to dress, seeing the photo on the bed stand he grabbed it and glanced over the two women in it. He could barely remember which one he had come home with. He made his way slowly through her flat, glancing in each of the empty rooms before sneaking out the front door. God knows where she had gone and to be quite honest he didnt really care he just needed to get out of there and to work. He pulled his mobile from his jeans pocket and sighed at the three missed phone calls. He dialled the Sergeant back and waited for the man to answer "Where the hell are you?" he asked and Smithy sighed "I over slept... Im on my way in now... I will be twen'y minutes.." Callum cut in "Did you go home with the bird from the pub?". Smithy sighed "Yeah... not that I remember anything.. I must of been out of it". Callum cut in "Always the way eh mate... finaly get your leg over and you cant even remember the deed..". Smithy cut in "See you Callum" before cutting the phone off. He glanced at the black cab that was driving down the road and held his hand out to it "Sunhill nick mate" he smiled as he climbed inside. He glanced back at the house, he did wonder why she had ran out on him, from her own home, after all, she only had to say she wasnt afer anything serious and he would of left. But right now he had to concentate on work and as the taxi headed for the station he ran his hand through his unruly hair before shutting his eyes for a second, it was going to be a long day.

Stevie knocked lightly on the door and headed inside "Hello..." she glanced at the young blonde sat oppisite PC Ryder and smiled "Im DS Moss..." she moved over and rested into the seat next to Mel and smiled "And this is DI Manson..." she gestured to Neil stood over by the door and smiled. The young girl nodded "Georgia.. Georgia Knight..." she introduced herself. Stevie nodded "I understand you want to report a rape?" Stevie asked and the girl nodded "Yeah.. erm.. last night.. I was in the Kings Head pub on Leighton Street... with my friend" she paused as she wiped her eyes "Its ok.." Mel smiled "Take your time.. I will go and get you a tea" she smiled at Stevie as she headed from the door "My friend.. Amy.. she decided to leave... we had been talking to this group of men.. and they were going clubbing.. so she went with them.. I didnt really fancy it so decided to stay in the pub... one of the men.. he offered to keep me company". Stevie nodded slightly "What happened next?" she asked. Georgia wiped her eyes and shook her head "I dont really rememeber.. he offered to buy me a drink.. and I said I would have one more.." she glanced down "The next thing I remember is waking up in bed... and him asleep next to me.." Neil cut in "Have you heard from your friend?". She nodded "She text to say she had got home safely.." Stevie smiled "We will need to talk to her". Georgia nodded "I can give you her number". Stevie smiled "Right.. I will take you to the hospital so a nurse can cheek you over.." she cut in "I have been to the rape refuge centre..". Stevie nodded "Ok.. thats good.. thats good we can get in touch with them..". Stevie smiled "The next step is for you to make a statement... can you descibe what the man looked like?". Georgia nodded "He was white..tall.. dark hair.. he was nice looking.." Stevie smiled "Its ok how old roughly, would you say?". Georgia shrugged her shoulders "I dunno... thirtys.. I think" Stevie nodded "Did he tell you his name?". She shook her head "I dont remember... sorry". Stevie nodded "Its ok.. hopefully.. from the tests the refuge centre did.. it will give us something.." she cut in "When I woke this morning... he was still asleep.." Stevie smiled "Ok.. where were you?" she asked. "At my place.. but I erm... I took a photo.. of him" she held her phone out to Stevie "Its on here". Stevie took the phone and glanced at the photo "Ok.. wait here" she smiled to Neil and gestured to the door. "What is it?" he asked once outside the door "The photo Gov.." she paused passing the phone to him "Its Smithy".

"And what time do you call this?" Jo smiled as she entered the Inspectors office. "Dont Sergeant Masters.. my head is banging and I dont know what time I left the pub last night.." she cut in "And roumour has it.. you werent alone?" she teased. He sighed "Typical bloody Stone... cant keep his gob shut". Jo smiled as she moved over and rested down oppisite the Inspector "So who is she?". He shrugged his shoulders "Your guess is as good as mine Jo.. so can we please just drop it..". Jo nodded "Of corse.. I can cope with uniform Smithy... why dont you just have an easy day.. shut the door and catch up on your paper work". He nodded "Im intending too... I have never felt this rough in my life..." Jo smiled "Take it easy Gov.." he smiled "Cheers Jo". He watched the Sergeant go before rising to his feet and heading out the door "Jo.." she turned back to him "Im going to pop home for an hour... grab a shower". She smiled "Why dont you have a sleep Smithy.. come back after lunch". He nodded "Thanks Jo.. see you soon".

"So what happens now?" Stevie asked the two men sat in the office infront of her. Jack sighed "Stevie... this report says it all... Georgia Knight was drugged last night.. and raped... she had identified Smithy... we have to arrest him..". Neil shook his head "We cant actually be suggesting Smithy is guilty of this". Jack sighed "No.. Im not.. but the eveidence doesnt lie.. so we arrest and interview him..." Stevie shook her head "There has to be a logical explanation.. Inspector Smith is not a rapist.." Neil cut in "This isnt the first time Stevie". She glanced at him "What?". Jack cut in "Smithy was accused of rape" he clarified "A few years ago... a PC accused him of raping her... it was never made offical.. but it got leaked to the papers.." he glanced at Neil and his face dropped to the floor "The PC in question dropped it.. she said she had made a huge mistake.. and they had a drunken one night stand.." Neil sighed "So what are you saying there could of been some truth in Kerrys claim?". Jack shrugged his shoulders "I dont know.. but we need to talk to Smithy... but first.. Neil I want this young girl taken and have more tests done.. see if they can clarfy what happened at St Hughes... take PC Ryder with you". He paused "I will inform the DPS.. Stevie.. go to the refuge centre.. talk to the nurse who dealt with Georgia.. go over this report.. if there is the slightest doubt in her head.. I want to know about it" she cut in "Gov he didnt do this". Jack smiled "Stevie.. I cant not investigate this on gut feelings... now if you cant work on this case.. I will replace you?". She shook her head "No.. I can work it Gov" she walked to the door and made her way out, pulling it shut after her. Jack smiled to Neil "Whats your opinion?" he asked. "We work with Smithy day in day out Gov.. I cant see him doing it". Jack nodded "Then we need to find the evidence and prove he is innocent.. cause right now.. its not looking good".

Neil smiled to the doctor as she left the room, leaving Georgia and Mel inside. "She has had sexual intercourse in the last twenty four hours.." he cut in "So she was raped?". The lady smiled "I cant say that.. she thinks she was drugged.. from what she has described I would say by GHB... it makes it very hard to prove rape... as Im sure you know.. it relaxs the muscles" he sighed "So what are you saying?". The doctor smiled "I have done blood tests.. we will have results in the next couple of days but I see many victims come through here... you become good at judging the seriousness.." he smiled "In your opinion.. do you think she was raped last night?". The lady nodded "Yes.. I do". Neil nodded as Mel asscorted Georgia from the room "We are ready to go Gov". He nodded "Yes.. lets get back to the nick".

She knocked lightly on the office door and smiled as the two men called her in "What did you find?" Jack asked. "The woman who treated Georgia said she felt she had been raped.. but she was all over the place and unclear on who it was who raped her or quite what had happened.." she paused as Neil cut in "That fits with the doctor I spoke to". Stevie smiled "We still have no proof that Georgia is telling the truth..". Jack nodded "But we have enough to arrest Smithy on suspision of rape Stevie" she noticed Neil leave the room and she moved towards the desk "This is Inspector Smith Gov.. you must know he isnt capable of this.." he cut in "Its procedure Stevie... we have no choice". She cut in "This isnt right... you shouldnt be arresting him". He glared at her "I cant not arrest a rape suspect Stevie.. now this young girl was raped last night.. so we have no choice but to arrest the man she claims did it.." he paused as Neil appeared in the door way "He's gone home.. Jo said he was hungover". Jack nodded "Get Jo.. and a search warrent.. we will go and make the arrest". Stevie glanced betweent the two men "Please..". Jack glared at her "This is happening Stevie.. come on".

Hearing the bang on the front door he climbed from the shower, quickly patting his body down he pulled on his jeans and made his way through his flat, he placed the towel over his shoulder and opened the door "Gov.." he smiled to Jack "What are you doing here?". He glanced at the other officers as they appeared in the door way "There has been an accusation Smithy... we have warrent to search.." Smithy glanced at his flat as Jo and Neil came in and seperated. He smiled between Jack and Stevie who headed into the living room, he could see Jo searching through his things "Whats going on?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Dont worry.. things will be fine Smithy". He shook his head "I dont understand.. what have I been accused of?" he asked Jack smiled as Jo appeared "Nothing in here Gov". Jack nodded. Smithy glared between the three people "Whats going on?" he all but shouted. Neil appeared in the door way with a huge bag "I found this Sir..." Smithy glanced at the bag of pink powder "Thats not mine.. I have never seen it before" Jack took the bag and nodded to Neil. He sighed as he pulled his handcuffs off his belt and turned to Smithy "Dale Smith.. Im arresting you on suspision of the rape of Georgia Knight... you do not have to say anything.. but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court anything you do say may be given in evidence... do you understand?". Stevie grabbed a jumper from the back of a chair and handed it to him, he pulled it on and he felt Neil push the cuffs to his wrists. "I didnt do this.. I didnt rape anyone" he could hear the fear in his own voice and he felt Stevie place her hand to his arm and smile "I know Smithy.. we will prove it" he noticed the other offices glance between themselves and he shook his head "I swear I didnt do it". Stevie watched Neil lead him away and Jack smiled to Jo "Turn the place upside down". She nodded slightly and Stevie shook her head "Gov.." he cut in "The evidence is right here Stevie... now stay and help Jo search".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who took the time to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review. xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

He glanced up as the two men entered the interview room and rested down oppisite him. He sighed "Whats happening?" he asked and Neil sighed "You will be interviewed Smithy.. but the CPS feel we have enough eviedence to prosicute you for rape". He shook his head "You cant charge me with this.." he glanced at Jack before back to Neil "You know me.. Im not capable of doing this..". Jack smiled "We are checking into Georgia Knight... if there is anything on her.. if she has said this before or.." he cut in "But if theres not?". Jack sighed "The evidence is there Smithy.. we found the drugs.." Smithy shook his head "They arent mine... I swear it.. I wouldnt drug someone.. I have seen what they can do". Neil glanced to Jack and he nodded "Ok interviewing commencing with Dale Smith on the 5th March at nineteen fourteen... you have waved your right to legal representation are you happy with that descision?" he asked and Smithy glanced up at him "I've done nothing wrong.. Im being set up". Jack smiled "Inspector Smith.. can you run us through your movements last night?". Smithy nodded slightly "I was here working until about this time and then I went to the pub... with Callum.. Nate Ben a few others... Nate got us talking to this group of women... they all left and I stayed behind in the bar with... erm.. Georgia.." Neil smiled "How long did you stay?". Smithy shook his head "I have no idea... I dont remember anything.. really.. she kissed me". Jack smiled "We have officers going to the bar to pick up the CCTV Smithy". He nodded slightly "I went home with her.. I dont know what happened.. I woke up in her bed this morning.." Neil cut in "How much had you drank?". Smithy shrugged his shoulders "A fair bit.. five or six beers.. we did some shots.. I was drunk". Jack cut in "Who initiated sex Smithy?". He sighed "I dont know.. I can remember her kissing me in the pub and then.." he rested his head into his hands and tried to recall some memorys "This isnt fair.. I wouldnt rape someone". Jack sighed as he placed the bag to the table "Can you explain this?" he asked and Smithy glanced up at the drugs "There not mine.. I swear.. I have never seen them before". Neil smiled "They were found in your flat?". Smithy sighed "I didnt put them there.. they arent mine.. Im being set up". Jack cut in "If your theory is right and you are being set up... who?" he asked "Who would want to set you up?". Smithy shrugged his shoulders "I have put loads of people away in my career... anyone of them could be out for revenge". Jack nodded slightly "Interview terminated at nineteen twenty seven..." the two men rose to their feet and Neil smled "The DPS will be here shortly to interview you..." they headed to the door and Neil smiled "If you are innocent Smithy... we will find it". He glared at him "If.." he shouted "If Im innocent... do any of you actually believe me?". Jack cut in "It doesnt matter what we think Smithy". They headed from the door leaving Smithy sat alone.

After a grueling interview Smithy was bailed to return the next afternoon, arriving home at just gone ten he sighed as he let himself into his flat and the mess came into sight. He headed into the living room and picked some letters up from the floor. He sighed, before heading through and into the kitchen flicking the kettle on. Hearing the bang he made his way back through the flat and towards his bedroom. He smiled as the tidy room came into sight "What are you doing?" he asked the small blonde detective as she quickly rose to her feet "Oh.. erm sorry.. I was.. it was such a mess after me and Jo had searched.. so I thought I would erm.." he smiled "Thanks". She nodded "Have you eaten?". He shook his head "Na.. but Im not really hungry" he sighed "I cant believe this is happening to me". Stevie took his hand and smiled "We will sort this.." he cut in "How.. how the hell are we going to sort this.. I have been suspended with immediate effect... some woman is claiming I raped her.. I had drugs found in my possesion.. and to top it all off nobody believes me". She sighed "I believe you.. I know you didnt do this.." he cut in "How.. how do you know?" he sighed "The way the DPS were talking I was starting to doubt myself..." he sighed "I wouldnt hurt anybody.. but maybe she did tell me to stop". She shook her head "Doubt yourself all you want.. I know you didnt do this Smithy". He rested down onto the bed and sighed "Im being charged with rape Stevie... things couldnt get any worse... even if by some freak chance it does get chucked out.. my career is going to be other and once the press get hold of it... you know what people do to rapists". She smiled "Its a good job you are not a rapist then.. I know it and any one who knows you will know it... Im going to make you a cuppa.." she headed to the door and he sighed as he layed back onto the bed.

He appeared in the kitchen door way and smiled as she moved around with such grace "If you dont mind.. I'll give it a miss.." he gestured to the kettle and smiled "I was thinking I might just drink this instead" he held a bottle of whiskey up and she smiled "D'you really think that well help?". He shook his head "No.. I doubt it but.." he shrugged his shoulders "What else am I ment to do?". She sighed "Fight Smithy... we will prove you are innocent". He shook his head "I dont want you working the case". She sighed "Dont be stupid Smithy.. Im on your side.." he nodded "Exactly and you are the only person who is.. so I want to keep it that way.. I dont want you any where near it". She smiled "Tough.. Im not giving up on you". He smiled "I know you mean well Stevie but I dont want to pull you under... if my name is going to be dragged through the mud the last thing you want is too have yours dragged through it too". She smiled "Smithy.. just pour us both a drink" she handed him two small shot glasses from the cupboard and smiled. A slight smile traced her lips as he tipped the whiskey "You give it a week and this will all blow over". He shook his head "You believe that no more than I do" he paused as he too a sip of his drink "Im going to be charged with rape... Im going down.. my life is as good as over".

"Jo.." the two men approached the uniformed sergeant and smiled "Did you find anything else in the search?" Neil asked. The woman shook her head "No.. the flat was clean Gov". The two men nodded "Where is Stevie?" Jack asked. "She stayed behind to tidy up.. I think she wanted to wait for Smithy". Neil sighed "This is all such a mess". Jo smiled "Whats going to happen?" she asked and Jack sighed "I want you to step in as Acting Inspector.." she shook her head "I dont think I can do that Gov". Neil cut in "Stone?". Jack shook his head "No.. Jo if you dont do this I am going to get someone in.." Jo sighed "I dont know if its something I feel comfatable doing Sir... I have worked with Smithy a long time.. to take his job.." Jack sighed "We need to face facts... the eviedence is there.. Smithy is not likely to be coming back..". Jo sighed "Even so.. Im sorry Sir.. the troops wont like this and Im not prepaired to take all the flack you will have to bring someone in". Jack nodded "Thanks a bunch" before stalking off towards the stairs. Jo sighed "Im sorry" Neil shook his head "Dont be.. I would of done the same in your situation... between you and me.. Smithy is claiming he is being fitted up and we are unsure at the moment but..." he paused as Jo smiled at him "We know him.. I have worked with Smithy for years.. I know him". Jo nodded "Tell me about it... I can tell you now Stevie isnt happy either". Neil sighed "She isnt going to be easy to work with tomorrow... and the DPS are running it.. so she will be taken off the case as well". Jo smiled "But we can still do a little digging cant we?". He nodded "Discretly.. tomorrow... you and Stevie find anything you can..". Jo nodded "Cheers Gov".

"Morning..." she smiled as she sunk down next to him. He had fallen asleep just after 12.30 and deciding it was too late too walk home she had took the liberty of sleeping on his sofa. His eyes flicked open and he let out a soft grunt before he forced them closed once again "I have made you a coffee.." he cut in "Whats the time?". She glanced up at the clock "Just gone eight.. I need to get going.. Im already late for work". A slight smirk covered his face "You stayed the night?". She nodded "It was late.. I hope you dont mind.. I slept on the sofa.. and I have put everything I used away". He shook his head to dissmiss her slightly "Dont be Moss... Im guessing I could use all the friends and company I can get right about now". She nodded "Im going into work I will come round after with any developments.." he nodded slightly "I have got to come in in a bit but I might not see you..." she lent forward and placed a kiss to his cheeks "I will get you through this". He smiled "I know Moss... what would I do without you eh?". She stared into his eyes as they flicked open and smiled at him "You are no rapist Smithy... anyone can see it". He watched the small blonde leave before he pushed to his feet and headed into the small bathroom. He stripped the remainder of his clothes off and under the shower, the only person who could clear his name was him and there was no way he would be sitting at home drowning his sorrows.

"Stevie" the small blonde turned to face the woman approaching her. "Not now Jo.. I need to go and find out what is going on with Smithys case". Jo shook her head "They wont tell you anything... the DPS have took it over.. but.." she lowered her voice slightly and smiled "The DI has said we can discretly look into things so I have done a little digging on Georgia Knight.." Stevie smiled "Anything interesting?" Jo held some papers out to her "She has no criminal record and figurtivly speaking she is clean but..." she lowered her voice once again "She had a reputation in college..." Stevie sighed "Who didnt? everyone goes through that phase". Jo smiled holding a few photos out "Bit more than a phase... these are off of a social networking site.. she is a party girl through and through.. I have spoke to a few people she went to college with and she was no stranger to a one night stand... sometimes not even remembering the bloke... so whats different about Smithy?" she asked and Stevie smiled "Thats something we are going to find out... shall we go and pay Miss Knight a visit eh?". Stevie shoved the photos into the huge folder she had been carrying and they headed back towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on my stories. Hope you enjoy. Thanks Jodie xx**

Chapter Three

The uniformed sergeant raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door "What did Smithy have to say?" she asked the small blonde as she glanced through the window "Not a lot" Stevie replied "I know he didnt do this, Smithy is a lot of things but he wouldnt hurt anyone". Jo nodded "I know that Stevie, you dont need to tell me". The door opened and they both flashed the warrent cards. Georgia stepped aside and gestured to the living room. "Some officers have just left... from the DPS". Stevie nodded "Thats because the man you are accusing is a police officer..." Georgia nodded "They said... does that make a difference?". Stevie nodded "Well it bloody does for him". Jo glared at her "Is it ok if DS Moss has a look in your bedroom Miss Knight?". Georgia nodded and Jo pointed to the door. Stevie huffed before stalking from the living room, towards the bed room. "I know this must of been a horrific experience..." Georgia smiled "She doesnt believe me does she?". Jo smiled after where the DS had left the room "It is not about belief Miss Knight... we have to remain impartial". Stevie glanced round the room, after listening to a little of Jos conversation before she headed into the bedroom, she glanced over the neatly made bed, it was much like her own bedroom. There were photos of Georgia and her friends, one on the bedside table of her with another blonde woman. She moved to the wardrobe and pulled the door open and glanced at the many clothes hanging inside. "Stevie..." Jo called from the door way "You ready?". Stevie nodded "Yeah there is nothing of any use here.." she walked towards the door and pointed to a photo hanging on the wall "Hang on Jo... have a look at this..". The sergent stepped back into the room and glanced up at the photo of Georgia holding a gun, posing with it "Not little Miss Innoent at all". Jo smiled "It doesnt prove anything does it... it may not even be real". Georgia smiled as she appeared in the door way "It was a long time ago" she clarified before either detective asked her. "I had a boyfriend who was a little rough round the edges and at the time I thought it was cool.." Stevie pointed to the photo "Why keep the picture?" Georgia smiled "How often do you think a girl like me gets to play with guns?". Jo smiled "This boyfriend?". Georgia shook her head "We split a long time ago... he is long gone now".

"Smithy we are really sorry for what..." Mel began, she was soon joined by Ben and Leon. "We know the truth mate..". Smithy nodded slightly "Thanks..." he forced a smile to his face. "Aint you lot got work to be doing?" the sergeant voice commanded from behind. The three officers walked off and Callum smiled towards Smithy "Why you sitting out here?". Smithy gestured to the desk "They wont let me through, I need an escort apperantly". Callum nodded towards the door "Come on... I'll take you through...". Smithy rose to his feet and followed him through the station. "So.. have you heard anything?" Smithy asked "You know about the case". Callum shook his head "Not really... the DPS are keeping it all under wraps... but they are bringing in an Inspector to replace you". Smithy nodded "Replace me?". Callum shook his head "No.. I mean just to cover why you are away" Smithy shook his head "No you didnt... lets face it Callum.. I aint coming back". Callum smiled "Dont say that... despite everything you are one of the best Inspectors I have worked with". They stopped just away from custody and Smithy sighed as they listened to the PC speak "But I mean... how many times can you be faulsly accused of something". Nate shook his head "You cant be serious... he didnt do this..". Rodger smiled "Im not saying..." Smithy cut them off "I didnt do anything wrong" Callum glared at the two "I suggest you two get on with some policing before I get you both up on offical warnings". The two officers slipped away and Smithy sighed "Its not their fault Callum... they are just saying what everyone else is thinking". Callum went to speak but was interupted by Jack behind him "Inspector Smith" the two men turned to face him. "The CPS are going to give you one last chance in interview and then you are going to be formly charged". Smithy shook his head "Charged..  
you are charging me with this... I didnt do anything..." Jack smiled "I believe you Smithy... but we have to work with the evidence". Jack smiled "Can you accompany Smithy to interview room three Callum?" he smiled and the sergeant nodded "And I will let the DPS know you are here".

Smithy rose to his feet from the table, leaving the web page open on his laptop as he headed towards the ringing doorbell, he smiled to the small blonde stood the otherside of the door with a bottle of red wine "Hey... I thought you could use a drink" he sighed "You never know when its going to be your last". She followed him into the living room "What?". He sighed as he flumped back down at the laptop "I've been charged Stevie... now... Im just a rapist". She looked shocked and he smiled "I'll get some glassess... if you still wanna stay?". She simply nodded as he disapeared towards the kitchen. When he reappeared a few moments later he smiled at her "Im ok". She shook her head "This isnt fair... its not right". He poured them both a drink and handed hers to her before he sunk down once again. He pointed to the screen "I have googled it". She smiled "What?". He sighed "I looked into what happens if you are charged with rape..." she smiled "And?". He pointed to the screen as he read the words "If you are proven guilty of the crime of rape you will go to prison. Assuming you serve your sentence without undue problems you find yourself in a whole world of trouble for the rest of your life" he glanced up at her before he read the next part "Employment... A crime like rape on your record will prevent you from being bondable limiting your options for work. You will also not passsecurity clearance for many other jobs if the work involves government contracts, confidential information, or similar... bang there goes my whole career... fifteen years of work down the drain" he pointed back to the screen "Travel... With a felony on your record and the need for passports to identify yourself you will find yourself unwelcome in many countries... its a good job travelling was never really at the top of my list" he sighed "But this one.. this is my favourite Stevie... Social.. On the personal side many old friends and potential new friends tend to believe that past behavior is a good indication of future behavior and tend to shun you... Im going to lose everyone I have ever cared about... nobody wants to know a rapist..." she cut in "You arent a rapist Smithy" she moved over and closed the top to his laptop "And this isnt helping... do you want to know what I found out today?". He sighed "I dont know... do I?". She rested down onto the sofa and he moved over next to her "Georgia Knight is far from innocent... she has had a string of one night stands... and has had a badboy boyfriend.." he cut in "And what woman hasnt?". She smiled "I know but it proves she isnt whiter than white... we will sort this". He smiled "You know whats bothering me the most?". She shook her head and he sighed "I wanted to settle down... start a family... get married... what chance do I stand now... no woman would look at me". She shook her head "Thats not true..." he cut in "Really?" he asked "So you would date a rapist?". She shook her head "No.. I wouldnt... I would date you though... I know you are not a rapist Smithy". He stared at her and what felt like a lifetime past before he let out a laugh "I dont know what I would do without you...". She smiled, rising to her feet "I should go". He grabbed her wrist "You dont have too". She smiled "Smithy...". He nodded "I know.." he lent in and kissed her cheek "Call me tomorrow" he whispeared against her cheek. She nodded "Of corse" she placed her hand to his cheek as he pulled away, stroking him gently before she lent up and kissed his lips, the kiss was brief and his eyes fell to the floor. "Im sorry" she spoke softly and he shook his head "Dont be Stevie... this is what I want.." he smiled "You are what I want.. but I cant do this now... Im being charged with rape.. I cant drag you down too..". She laughed "Smithy you arent dragging me anywhere... if you go down Im going to be following you... but you are right.. its not the best time" she pushed back up and into his lips, she let her hand move round and onto his neck, he nibbled on her bottom lip, unil she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. By the time she pulled away they were both gasping for air "I will see you tomorrow" she smiled and he nodded, a grin that stretched from ear to ear on his face "See you tomorrow Moss".

That evening dragged past for Smithy, he was finding it hard to live with the fact everyone thought he was a rapist. Stevie had phoned at about ten the following morning to say she had something important to talk over with him and that in the next couple of hours she would be popping by. So ten minutes after the phone call he dragged himself from his bed and headed into the bathroom, he flicked the shower on and glanced at himself in the mirror, he looked a mess, his hair unruly, heavy black bags under his eyes. He pulled his toothbrush violently accross his teeth, he was in a bad mood and he wished a huge black hole would open up and swallow him, but unfortunatly there was no such luck. He stood under the shower the hot water burning his body as it slid down into the bath beneath him. Once he had finished he pulled on some clean clothes before pushing a load of washing into the washing machine. He made himself a slice of toast and a strong black coffee, downing a couple of paracetomol to clear his hangover before going and sitting down at the table. He was tempted to switch his laptop on but that had only depressed him last night. He thought about the TV, but day time telly was the usual crap and Jeremy Kyle really wasnt his style. He stared round his home, he had lived here for about three years and he loved it, but chances are he would have to sell up now, how was he ment to make his mortgage repayments from a prison cell. His phone rang and he stared at the name on the screen 'Gina', he couldnt deal with her right now, no doubt the gossip would of made it back to her and he didnt need anyone else telling him they knew he was innocent, he needed someone to help him prove it. About an hour and a half had passed before the gentle tap on the front door dragged him from his thoughts, he headed out to the front door and pulled it open. His heart was in his mouth as she grinned at him "God you look rough" she giggled as she moved past him and into the living room "Thanks... thats just what a man likes to hear". She turned to face him as he followed her "I always liked the rough and ready look". He smiled "So what was so urgent?" he asked. She rested onto the sofa and he sunk down next to her "It depends... do you want the good news or bad news?". He sighed glancing at the folder "The good..." she pulled some papers from the folder and smiled "I have spoken to Georgias form tutor at college and he has something to show me.. so Im going to travel to Leeds today... Im meeting him tonight..". He smiled "Stevie Leeds is miles... it will take you near on four hours" she nodded "Which is why you are coming with me... it will do you good to get out of here... so a night in a cheap hotel.." he cut in "Together..." she smiled "Same room.. different beds". He grinned "Ok... when do we leave?". She smiled "As soon as you are packed... I have told the DI and he said you need to be back for your court appearance on Tuesday". Smithy nodded and rose to his feet "I'll go and pack..." she smiled, he was so happy, she didnt want to give him the bad news but she knew she had too "Smithy.." she called and he turned back to her "The bad news". He smiled "Is it important". She sighed "Unfortunatly yes..." she pulled a newspaper from her folder and passed it too him "Its been leaked". He ran his eyes over the headline "Sunhill Inspector Accused of Rape" he read before sinking back down on the sofa. "Oi.. look at me... Smithy.. look at me.. I am going to clear your name.." he sighed "But the damage is done". She sighed "It doesnt name you". He replied "It doesnt need to Stevie... my career is as good as over". She grinned leaning into his lips and placing a gentle kiss as he pulled back he smiled and she laughed "See now that is a gaurenteed way to put a smile on that face of yours... now go and pack and forget this.. you know the papers talk a load of shit". He disapeared towards the bedroom, it was true, she was the only one who could put a smile on his face and the papers did talk shit but it couldnt stop him worrying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second update in a day, cant remember the last time I managed that lol. I hope you enjoy and please review. Im hoping to have a few more updates this week and to get back on track now. Thanks again for reading. xx**

Chapter Four

"So..." the blonde detective sat up in the bed and glanced to the man laying in the bed just accross the room from her "How old were you when you popped your cherry?". She gestured down his body and he laughed "I dont like this line of questioning DS Moss" he grinned at her "How old were you?". She smiled "Fifteen... come on Smithy..." she rose to her feet and walked over to his bed and sunk down on the edge of his bed "Sixteen?" she asked and he smiled "Yeah... and thirty six months..." Stevie let out a giggle "Nineteen?". He nodded "I was more into the army and things... I didnt want to be getting involved with women... they bring nothing but hurt..." his eyes fell to the floor and she placed her hand over his "Not all of them" she smiled. He grinned sitting up in the bed "So... when was the last time?" she smiled "About three months.." he nodded "So not all the roumors are true..." she smiled slightly "What roumors?". He lent forward "That you get it at least twice a week?". She smiled "Im no slapper..." he laughed "I didnt say you were Stevie... I just thought you were... experienced". He took her hand "And Im sure you could get anyone you wanted". She laughed "In my dreams maybe... I need to get ready.. I have to meet this man in an hour..." he cut in "Am I not coming?". She shook her head "I think you should stay here... I will go and get the information and bring us something back to eat". He nodded slightly "Ok erm.. you go and meet him.. but let me sort out the food yeah?". She nodded before heading into the ensuite bathroom to get changed. She reappeared a few moments later and he smiled at her from where she layed "How long will you be?" he asked and she glanced at her watch "I should be back by about eight?". He nodded "Ok..." he watched her walk towards the door and he moved over to her and grabbed her arm, she turned back "Thank you... for everything you are doing for me and if this dont work out... I want you to know I love you". She grinned "I love you too" she lent up and pecked his lips "See you later Smithy". He watched the small blonde leave before moving back to his bed and sinking down onto it and flicking the TV on.

"Professor Marks..." Stevie smiled holding her hand out to the fairly young man infront of her, he was nothing like she was exspecting, with shoulder length mousy brown hair. The man gestured to a seat "DS Moss... have a seat.." she rested down onto the small leather chair. "I believe you have some information on Georgia Knight for me?". The man nodded "Im not really sure how much I can help you... but I do have some information here.. for you to look through..". Stevie smiled "But you said it was important?". He nodded "This is Georgia Knight... she ruins people". Stevie glanced over a newspaper article 'Uni college tutor sacked over missconduct with student'. Stevie shook her head "This isnt on our records..." he cut in "It was never reported officially... she ruined this mans life... she drugged him.. seduced him and then when he told her it was a mistake she ruined his career... his relationship... he doesnt see his daughter..". Stevie nodded "Would he talk with me?". The man shook his head "I have asked and he doesnt want to drag it up again... but he has said she is a nasty piece of work". Stevie nodded "Thank you... you have been a great help" she rose to her feet and smiled "I am determined to get justice for my friend". The proffesor nodded "So was I but sometimes it doesnt always work out that way.. it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Moss". She nodded "You too Proffessor Marks". Stevie headed out of the door and down the corridor. "Miss Moss..." he called after her and she turned back to face him "If you need anything else... dont hesitate to call". She nodded "Thank you". He smiled "How long are you in town?". She smiled "I go home tomorrow evening..". He smiled "Well if you fancy a drink or lunch tomorrow... you have my number". She nodded "Yeah.. I'd like that.. I will call you". She headed back down the corridor and towards the exit. Once in the safety of her car she sighed, she loved Smithy and she knew that but things had never been plain sailing, maybe someone new was the right idea. She dropped the file onto the passenger seat of her car and headed back towards the hotel.

Stevie smiled as she walked into the room her and Smithy were sharing and smiled at his sleeping figure, she moved towards him and pinched his side, he jumped awake and smiled "Your back?". She nodded "No shit Sherlock... wheres my food?". He sat up in the bed "I have ordered room service for eight thirty...". She smiled "Sounds great.." he grabbed her wrist "You find out anything usefull?" he asked. She rested down next to him "Not really... she had a fling with a tutor and made his life a bit difficult..." she noticed his face fall to the floor and she lent forward and whispeared "Im going to sort this.." he shook his head "How?". She placed her hand to his face "I will get something on her... she wont get away with this". He nodded "I wish it was that easy..." his words were brought to an end as her lips brushed his, he smiled as she pulled back "I dont deserve you in my life". She smiled before moving futher up towards him, kissing him, with passion, his hand moved into her hair and his tongue slipped into her mouth, massaging hers. She sighed as a knock sounded the room "That will be our room service" she whispeared as she pulled back, she rose to her feet and headed to the door, the man pushed the cart inside, on it was a single red rose and a bottle of champaine and two meals. She let the man back out and turned back to Smithy "Did you do this?" she asked pointing to the flower "You didnt think I was just gunna order you burger and chips did ya?" he asked "I made an effort". She nodded "It shows" she glanced to the food "Im not really hungry". He sighed slightly "Have I upset you?". She shook her head "No... quite the oppoisite actually" she moved back towards him and took his hand and led him to her bed, she sunk down onto it and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her for a few moments before he pulled back slightly "You sure this is what you want Stevie.. with everything thats going on?". She smiled "Im more than sure Smithy" she grinned before kissing him once again as she began to pull at the buttons on his shirt.

Stevie placed a kiss to his bare chest and smiled at his sleeping frame. He had done nothing but prove her instincts were right about him, he had been so gentle and loving, he had kissed every inch of her, He had treated her like a princess, she rose from the bed as quietly as possible and pulled on her dressing gown before she opened the food, she glanced at the cold steak and sighed before picking at the side saled. She had eaten a little before she began to flick through the files Proffessor Marks had given her, she glanced at her watch, it was gone eleven thirty, she should really be sleeping but she had too much going through her mind, she loved Smithy with all her heart but if she didnt prove his innocence she would be losing him soon. She continued to flick through all the papers, lists of her friends, a few photos. She had no idea what the point was, if there was anything of use then the man would of told her his self. She placed the folder down and smiled at Smithy, he looked so innocent and child like when he slept. She slipped into the bathroom and flicked the shower on, she pulled her dressing gown off before stepping under the hot blasts. She had been showering for about ten minutes when she heard her phone ring in the other room, she made her way in quickly and answered it, glancing at Smithy as he still slept soundly before she headed back into the bathroom. "Hello..." she smiled as the voice spoke "Hey... hows the trip?". Stevie pushed the door closed "Its good Jo Im having a good time.. all things considered... but Marks has drawn a blank". Jo sighed "We really need someone to give Smithy a break now". Stevie sighed "Whats happening down there?". Jo smiled "Thats what I was ringing for... Georgias solicitor has got hold of an old newspaper... in which Smithy was accused of raping Kerry Young". Stevie let out a sigh "I know him Jo... I know he wouldnt do this". Jo smiled down the phone "Then find the evidence Stevie... or Smithy is going down". Stevie sighed as she hung up before heading back into the bedroom, he was still sleeping and she grabbed the folder and moved to his empty bed and sunk onto it and began to flick through it again.

Stevie had looked through so many photos and as she rose the final one to her eyes, her mouth dropped open, in it was Georgia staring at the camera, looking as stunning as usual, but what caught Stevies eye was the group she was with, a few women the blonde recongised from the other photos, and a couple of young lads, but the man who Georgia was cuddling into caused the biggest grin to stretch over Stevies face. She had her break through "Smithy..." she called moving to the bed he still slept in, the photo in her hands. "Wake up" she grinned. He sighed rubbing his eyes open "Ahh Stevie.. I aint slept like that for weeks... this better be important". She placed the photo down and he stared at her "Look at it" she stressed and he glanced at the photo and Stevie pointed to the man Georgia sat with. Smithys mouth opened and closed a few times before he grinned at her "She knew Keiran Wallace". Stevie grinned kissing his lips "We have our motive baby".


End file.
